musicfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bchwood/Interview with Adele Wiki Founder
Adele is the front-runner to win some of the biggest categories this year at the Grammys; we were fortunate enough to talk with Trevor, the the Founder of the Adele Wiki about his tricks for making the wiki so comprehensive, how Adele was overlooked in the US for too long, and the extraordinary power of her lyrics.... WIKIA: You've done a really amazing job on the Adele Wiki...how long have you been an Adele fan? TREVOR: I've been an Adele fan since the summer of 2011. At first, I thought "Rolling in the Deep" (which was her big single at the time) was almost a way of reincarnating oldies music and trying to get rid of the pop music we were used to, such as Lady Gaga. I was very judgemental of her before I gave her a chance, and when I did, her music just... totally changed my life. I took the time to listen to "Rolling in the Deep", and the song was just... beautiful. I found myself wanting more from Adele. I had never loved a musician so much in my life. I started listening to more and more of her music, and then I listened to "Someone Like You" when she performed it at the 2011 MTV Video Music Awards, and I will admit, I was so touched by the performance I got choked up, and I knew that she was going to be a star, and I knew that I was going to be her biggest fan, and now I am. WIKIA: One of the things I really love about the Adele wiki is the amount of detail you have on there... TREVOR: I really take the time to go into the detail on the Adele Wiki. I have to admit, most of the time I just put the information from the Wikipedia articles on the articles regarding Adele on the wiki, because they obviously know what they're doing, but then eventually I try and expand the article with other additional information and go further into the topic (usually as far in as I can get), and that's partially why I know so much about Adele. WIKIA: Adele won a Grammy in 2009 for Best New Artist. Sometimes somebody wins that award and you don't ever hear from them again, but gladly that's not the case with Adele.... TREVOR: Yeah, I'm definitely glad that's not the case with Adele. I actually think it's sad that she didn't receive more attention for her extraordinary songwriting ability and vocal talents, and I think it's sad that it took this long for the US to figure out Adele is one of the best things to happen to the music industry in a long time. Unfortunately, I was one of those people who really was sort of... blinded and never took the time to listen to her until she had that one massive single that made her a star. I'm really glad she's such a popular star in the media right now, and I honestly think that she could become as iconic of a musician as people like Elvis Presley and Michael Jackson. WIKIA: Do you have a favorite song from '21'? TREVOR: I can't say I have a favorite song from 21 -- all of the songs on the album are relatable to me. "Someone Like You" reminds me of losing my best friend, "One and Only" reminds me of my girlfriend, "Rolling in the Deep" reminds me of the times where I feel like I'm the only one experiencing heartbreak, and that helps me know that I'm not the only one that feels that way. I love all of them, but I'd have to say "Rolling in the Deep" is probably my favorite. I really like the bonus track from the UK limited edition version of the album, "Hiding My Heart", too. I don't think I could really say one Adele song is better than the other, though. She has enchanted me with every one of her songs. She never disappoints me. WIKIA: Adele's songs have very rich lyrics. Any favorite lyrics or chorus that you can't get out of your head??? TREVOR: Um... "Rolling in the Deep" and "Someone Like You" definitely stand out to me. They're both extremely powerful songs with messags that are really important to me. I feel like all of her lyrics really speak directly to me, though. I remember reading an interview on... CMT.com, I believe it was, with her. I believe it was not long after she had performed a live duet of Lady Antebellum's "Need You Now" with Darius Rucker, and I remember how she talked about 21 and said something about how sometimes she thought she was the only one that felt the way she did. And I can totally say that I feel the same way. I mean, every song she writes... I am just... Sometimes I think her music is literally the story of my life. She has such a beautiful talent, and that's why I love all of her songs. WIKIA: Do you think she's going to win the biggie, Album of the Year????? TREVOR: Of course! If she doesn't win Album of the Year, it should be sonsidered a crime. True, I think all the artists nominated are exremely talented. I mean, I love Lady Gaga, Bruno Mars has great music, Rihanna's very talented (I'm not too familiar with the Foo Fighters), but no one deserves this award more than Adele. She deserves every single Grammy she's nominated for. She's a truly beautiful person on the inside and the outside. That same heart that was getting "played to the beat" is the same beautiful heart who saved the music industry in 2011 and helped me define who I am. She inspired me to become a musician after I abandoned my dreams of being one, and I can't thank her enough for doing that. I really hope she wins the Grammys she's nominated for, because no one deserves it more. I love her with all my heart, and "I wish nothing but the best" for her, too. No one deserves those Grammys more than her. I hope she wins 'em all and she wows the crowd with her performance. And thank you so much for interviewing me. Congratulations to all the Grammy nominees, and I wish you all the best of luck! (You have some tough competition because Adele's gonna dominate at the Grammys this year!) Category:Blog posts